Chapter 8: Goddess of War
24, 2012. Hanso and Phoebe fly around Circular Quay to begin the evacuation of civilians. They both reach on top of a building, right in front of the skull ship and have a talk... * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Where should we start? (Hanso is lost in a thought.) (to Hanso) Stephanie! We don't have much time... * Hanso: (interrupting Phoebe) Beron's strategy is all wrong. Delaying our offensive is pointless. It's one less hour before The Minotaur sends us all to Hades. Saving these people could doom millions more! * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I can hear the people down there. All of them. They're afraid, like I was on Krypton, when I didn't have these powers. And I look at us and I just think... We can give them hope. (Down in the streets, the Minotaur's robots take in civilians as hostages, even policemen. Hanso and Phoebe pick one such robot in air.) * Hanso: (to other robots) Up here. (All of them look at Hanso and Phoebe with the robot. Hanso smashes the Robot with her hands. The other robots attack them. Hanso and Phoebe get on the ground and fight these robots, taking all of them down.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Why are they so afraid of us? (A laser gunshot hits Phoebe. It was the Prowler who had shot her.) * Hanso: The Prowler... * The Prowler: Welcome back, Diana. (The Prowler also shoots at Hanso. She falls way back, breaking the walls, into a salon. The bartender points a shotgun at Wonder Woman in self defense. From the entrance of the salon, Captain Cold breaks the door with his cold gun. The Reverse-Flash attacks Hanso at lightning speed, punching her at different angles. Captain Cold enters in.) * Captain Cold: Your heart's so cold, Wonder Woman. Let's put you on ice. (Reverse-Flash joins him. Captain Cold fires a beam of ice from his gun, only for Hanso to perform a rope-a-dope and freezes Reverse-Flash.) Nice rope-a-dope. (Captain Cold approaches Hanso.) * Hanso: Give up your code of honor, Snart? Why lower yourself to work with The Troll? * Captain Cold: You're not so pure, Amazon. You--you executed "Golden Glider." She was my sister. * Hanso: A sister you led into a life of crime. She paid for your mistakes. fight. Captain Cold can't match Hanso's skill despite his effort. But Snart breaks free of Hanso's combo and they clash. * Captain Cold: For Heatwave and my sister! * Hanso: They paid for your mistakes. tie on clash. Hanso's super-move defeats Captain Cold. * Hanso: My condolences. (She looks at Reverse-Flash, as he vibrates at super-speed to release himself from the state of frost.) (looking at & going towards Reverse-Flash) Eobard Thawne, right? Barry said you're some kind of time traveler. * Reverse-Flash: Yeah. And let me tell you about the future. You think you're immortal. But in my time, Diana... you're quite dead. fight. Not even the Reverse-Flash can defeat Hanso, but near the end, he breaks free of Hanso's combo and they clash. * Reverse-Flash: Ready for a head-on collision? * Hanso: You have false confidence. clash come to a tie, but Hanso defeats Thawne. * Hanso: An oracle you are not. (Something happens around Diana. She then sees Superman, coming towards her.) * Superman: Hanso, you're safe! Thank Rao. * Hanso: (moving towards Superman) We've to find Phoebe, she's-- (Superman interrupts her.) * Superman: We will. (Superman gently holds Wonder Woman, in a romantic gesture.) * Hanso: Clark, we don't have time for-- * Superman: (Running his hand on her cheek) Please. I've missed you. * Hanso: (in a soft voice) We can beat them, Kal. The Minotaur, Magnifico, they both go down today. * Superman: And we'll rule, side by side, as equals. * Hanso: And lovers. (And both are about to kiss each other, when Superman hurts Wonder Woman with his heat vision. Wonder Woman falls way back and is in shock of such a gesture. She is suspicious of his identity.) * Superman: (in grief) I turned to you when Nisaq died. You took advantage. (Hanso gets up.) Manipulated my grief... (He forcefully holds her and knocks her to a wall.) Turned me into someone, I wasn't meant to be! * Hanso: That's not true. My love made you stronger. * Superman: Is that what you tell yourself? (Hanso stabs him with her sword, realizing he was not Superman, but Toxic Jack, in Superman's disguise.) * Hanso: That's what Superman told me, Toxic Jack. (She gets up from that hallucination from the fear gas released on her by Toxic Jack.) * Toxic Jack: (in his human form) Hehehaha. You're not afraid of Superman, you're afraid you corrupted him. Brave hero. Your worst fear is becoming the villain of the story. * Hanso: (taking her sword out) To Hades with your mind games. * Toxic Jack: Classic anger displacement. (Releasing more of that toxin and taking his true form.) We should continue your therapy... fight. once again, Toxic Jack fails to beat Hanso. * Hanso: Go home, weakling. Toxic Jack rbeaks Hanso's combo and they clash. * Toxic Jack: Enjoying the mind games? * Hanso: Get out of my head. wins the clash and defeats Toxic Jack. * Hanso: This therapy session's over. (Taking back his human form, he tries to release that toxin on Hanso but is stopped by her. The scene cuts. In Circular Quay, in front of a statue of "The Justice Society of America", Phoebe tries to recover herself. The Prowler arrives behind her.) * The Prowler: (Seeing Phoebe lying weak) Girl of Steel. You are a rare, rare find. No wonder The Minotaur wants you... Dead or alive. (She places her claws on Phoebe's face and imprints a scratch on her.) Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic... and these claws cut... like magic... (She grabs Phoebe forcefully at her hip. Blood oozes out from Phoebe as she screams in pain. Hanso flies to Phoebe and attacks the Prowler from behind.) * Hanso: Hang in there, Phoebe. The Gods will protect us. (She goes towards the Prowler.) * The Prowler: Grrrr... * Hanso: Prowler! I'm surprised someone so feral still follows The Troll's orders. * The Prowler: No, Princess. I only joined The Troll to draw out my own quarry... You. * Hanso: A fool's errand. Like when you sought a God's power, but found the Cheetah's curse. * The Prowler: More like the Cheetah's gift. I'm stronger, faster--and thirsty. So thirsty... for Amazon blood! fight. Hanso defeats The Prowler in a round. * Hanso: I used to pity you. the Prowler breaks free of her nemesis' combo attack and they clash. * The Prowler: I'll use you to lure Superman. * Hanso: You die today. tie on clash. Hanso defeats her nemesis. * Hanso: You want blood?! Your curse can never be undone. This is the peace you deserve. (Hanso picks The Prowler in air and is about to kill her. Phoebe slowly regains consciousness, when Dylar arrives at the scene.) * Dylar: (to Phoebe) Y'all right, Blondie? (She picks her up.) Sit tight... (Hanso gets her sword to The Prowler's neck, but is shot at hand by Dylar, dropping the sword.) She's had enough, Wonder Woman. * Hanso: This isn't your business, Poison Ivy. * Dylar: (pointing both her guns at Hanso) You heard Bats. No killing. * Hanso: You lecture me? How much blood is on your ledger, Ivy? * Dylar: Oh, buckets full, honey. I was trying too hard to impress the wrong guy. Kinda like you with Superman. (Hanso gets really angry hearing those words. She drops The Prowler, lifts her sword, but Mileena, an MK villainess, attacks Hanso. Dylar begins the gunfire, with each bullet being blocked by Hanso and she gets caught by Mileena, who sinks her teeth into her neck.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (seeing Mileena's teeth sink into Dylar's neck) No! (Phoebe gives Mileena a flying kick, knocking her into Hanso, who kills her. She then goes towards Dylar, who's losing some blood.) You're losing too much blood. This is gonna hurt. A lot. * Dylar: (in pain) Heh... Even better... (Phoebe user her heat vision to heal the wound temporarily.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2